


Flower=You

by Jentropic



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, this movie captured my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentropic/pseuds/Jentropic
Summary: Since Branch got his colors back, keeping his feelings hidden seems a whole lot harder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first ever fanfic. Might not be too great but it's still readable haha. Constructive criticism is appreciated <3

It was early, the sun hadn't even come out, yet Poppy was wide awake. She knew mostly everyone else was asleep, so she decided to freshen up and go for a little stroll.  
While walking, she spotted her friend who had recently gotten his colors back and her eyes lit up. She quietly walked over to the troll sitting at the base of a tree with his eyes closed.

"Hi Branch!"  
"AH! Don't sneak up on me like that!  
And why do you have to be so loud!"

Branch stood up, a hand over his ear.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "A simple 'hey Poppy' would've sufficed. How are you still so grumpy all the time? "

"Just because I've gotten my colors back doesn't mean I'm all happy- go-lucky now you know." Branch said, a little exasperated.

He doesn't know why people (specifically Poppy) thought he'd be completely happy and willing to do everything a happy troll does. Sure, things have gotten way better but it's difficult for him to get used to how things are now.  
The hardest thing to get used to however, will have to be the overwhelming amount of feelings and emotions.  
He finds himself being eternally grateful for the littlest things the people he now considered his friends would do for him. He cares about them. Heck, even Mr. Dinkles has a little place in his heart now! 

And then of course, there are his feelings for Poppy. The ones he suppressed so much when he was drowning in his own bitterness and fear. He thought they had finally disappeared after all this time. Oh how wrong he was. The pink troll had snuck her way deep into his heart and it was to late to get her out. Now he has a really hard time controlling himself around her, especially since personal space clearly didn't exist in her vocabulary.

"I know but you CAN! You've just gotta let yourself go, don't fight it! And before you say anything, I know that's what you're doing." She smirked. 

Branch didn't even try to argue because it was true.

"Yeah well, that's only because it's weird to be able to be who I was so long ago." he said. 

She stepped closer to him, a little to close for comfort, took his hand and stared intensely into his eyes. 

"Branch, it may be hard to adjust right now, but don't forget that you have us, your friends, to help you. You've just gotta want to be completely happy and allow us to assist."

The turquoise troll was touched by her words but he needed to put some distance between them. 

He smiled. "Thanks Poppy, you have no idea how grateful I am to have you guys." 

Just as he was about to step away Poppy's hug time bracelet went off.  
She looked at him with a cheery smile and opened her arms. "Hug time?" she asked sweetly.

Branch decided that yeah, he can allow himself this much even if it might cause him to fall further in love.

\-------------------

After their (quite long might I add) hug time, the pair went back to the heart of Troll Village to see if their friends were awake yet.

Poppy spotted Suki and the twins, immediately quickening her pace to meet them. Branch took his time and followed.

"Good morning Poppy, hi Branch! " the three greeted.  
"Morning!" the pair replied. 

"SO! I was gonna wait until everyone was together but I'm too excited so I'll tell you guys now. I'm planning another party but..... "

As Poppy babbled on to her friends, Branch couldn't help but admire her. She always spoke so animatedly, more often than not genuinely happy about what she was speaking of. Her eyes sparkle when she speaks of things that make her happy. And her smile..... She has such a beautiful smile...

"What?" Poppy asked, confused.

It just registered to Branch that he'd said that last part out loud. Seriously?!

"UM I said I've gotta go run a mile! Haha... I'll just..... Go now bye! "

Branch bolted before anyone of them could reply. Doesn't mean he missed the snickers from the three girls they ran into. He stopped running when he was sure they could no longer see nor hear him. Ohh that's just great! That was the best thing he could come up with? He knows he's gonna get a lifetime of teasing the next time he sees them. 

Awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy are beating around the bush and their friends can't take it any longer.

Two days. Two days he's been trying to avoid Suki, Satin and Chenille. If they corner him they'll nag him about his little slip up, then they'll want him to talk about his _feelings _.__ Which is something he's not so awesome at.

He was currently holed up in his bunker munching on some berries when he heard a faint knock at his door. He snorted. Definitely not Poppy.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Hey Branch, it's Suki. Mind coming out here so we can talk a bit?"

Shoot. He knew it was only a matter of time before any of them came to his house. Didn't think it'd be this soon though.  
He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Uh, okay hold on I'm coming." he said flatly.  
He grudgingly went to meet her.  
When the two were facing to face, she didn't waste any time.  
"Soo I just wanted to confirm something. You like Poppy right?"

At this point it would be ridiculous to lie.  
Branch sighed. "Yeah, yeah I do. "  
"I KNEW IT. HAHA Satin and Chenille are gonna LOVE this!" she smirked triumphantly.  
"Thanks for your time Branch!" she said, walking away with a smile on her face.

Branch groaned. He could only hope they didn't tell her anything. She didn't feel the same way and if she found out, their friendship would be ruined.

\-----------------

Poppy sat on her bed mulling over one memory from two days ago. She had parted ways with her friends after Branch suddenly left and she barely saw him since! He acted so weird sometimes....  
Lately her turquoise friend had been plaguing her thoughts. She found herself admiring his smile and longing to see it more. She somehow always ends up at his home whenever she decides to take a walk. She always feels so.... Safe around him.

Before she could analyze her strange thoughts, she was interrupted by her father's voice. "Good morning Poppy! Can I come in?"

"Sure Dad!"  
Peppy entered his daughter's room and immediately hugged her. "How's my little girl today?"

"Daaad, I'm not seven any more!" Poppy giggled.

Her Father chuckled. "I'm just teasing. So is everything okay? You seem a bit off." Peppy had noticed his daughter's not as happy demeanor when he walked in.

"I'm okay. Something's just been on my mind lately."  
Peppy looked at her with sympathy. He wanted to know what it was so he could help but he decided to let her solve this one on her own.

"Well whatever it is, I hope you sort it out soon my dear. Remember that I'm also here to listen if you want." he smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks dad."

Just then, Satin and Chenille practically burst into her room.

"Oh! Good morning Peppy! Can we borrow Poppy for a bit?" asked Chenille.

"She's all yours girls. I've got to step out now anyway. Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye!" the three chorused.

As soon as Peppy was gone, the twins smiled.  
"So Poppy, we've got a question for you." Satin asked.

"Sure, what is it?"  
"How do you feel about Branch?" they asked in unison.

Poppy was taken aback by their question.  
"Well..... I think he's caring, selfless.... He's got a beautiful voice. Not to mention his hair, so vibrant! I feel like I wanna be around him all the time. He... He makes me feel safe."

The twins were surprised by her honest answer. "Woah. Sounds as if you LIKE him." said Chenille.

Poppy's eyed widened in realization. So that's what it was!

"I.. I think I do."

"Poppy has a crush! Poppy has a crush!" they chanted.

"She wants to kiss Branch!"  
"Have him by her side!"  
"Make love to-"

"OKAY OKAY!"  
Poppy's cheeks were hot. She was probably red as a tomato by now!

The twins giggled. They wondered if Suki had accomplished her mission.  
They really wanted to find out, so they  left Poppy to stew in her own embarrassment and went to meet their other friend.

\------------  
"So does Branch like her?!"  
They were eager to know if they were right.  
"Yep! And I assume Poppy likes him back?" Asked Suki.

"You got it!" said Satin.

"We've gotta let the others know! Those two need to get together already!" exclaimed Chenille.

So with that, they set off to inform their other friends. They'll come up with a plan that'll get them to confess their feelings no matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short (just like me) once again. Sorry guys, they'll get a little bit longer soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are made but an opportunity is lost.

"Seriously? That's your plan?"  
"Well if you've got a better one feel free to share."

Guy Diamond had suggested locking the two in Branch's bunker until they admitted their feelings.   
Everyone looked at him incredulously. 

"How about we just let it happen on its own?" Biggie said. 

"Oh please, have you seen those two? They'll just keep dancing around each other! They need a little push." said Satin. 

"Okay. How bout we set them up on a date? Tell both of them the other needs them and have em come to the same place." Cooper pitched in. 

"I think that's a pretty good idea!" said Suki. Everyone agreed with it.   
"But wait, what if one of them decides to leave when they realise it was planned?" asked Biggie.

"We can hang around and stay out of sight in case that happens then." said Chenille.

"So does everyone agree?" Suki asked. "Yep!" they all replied. 

They immediately got to work. They chose a secluded spot, not too far from the village but still private. Dinner was prepared, the place was decorated to the best of their ability. All they needed were Branch and Poppy. 

Cooper volunteered to get Branch and Suki went to get Poppy. The others got settled in their hiding places.

Hopefully this would all work out. 

\-----------  
"Branch! Branch come quick, Poppy needs help!"

At the sound of Cooper's frantic voice, Branch rushed outside. 

"What?! Where is she?"  
"C'mon, follow me!"

Branch ran with Cooper without a second thought. He felt worry wash over him. What if she was terribly hurt?   
He was so deep in his worried thoughts that he didn't notice Cooper fall behind and disappear into the bushes. 

\-------------  
Suki made it to Poppy's pod where she saw her pink friend standing outside. She put on her best panicked expression. 

"Poppy! Branch is in trouble we've gotta help him!!"

Poppy gasped. "Oh no, well let's go then!" she didn't even think to ask what was wrong before she took off running. 

Suki quietly slipped away when they were close enough to the place leaving the Queen on her own. 

\--------

Branch and Poppy's steps were halted when they came face to face with each other.   
"Poppy?"   
"Branch!" the pink troll ran up to her friend and wrapped him in a tight embrace.   
"I'm so glad you're alright." she said with a relieved sigh. 

"I'm glad you're okay too but I don't understand....Cooper told me you needed help wh-" He stopped speaking abruptly when he realized what had been done. 

Poppy caught on moments later. "They tricked us." she said flatly. 

They untangled themselves from each other's arms and finally took in their surroundings.  
This looked like..... A date. 

They both blushed deeply. Their friends had set them up! 

Poppy decided that she might as well take advantage of the situation. 

"Well, no use letting everything go to waste right? Shall we?" she asked, an unsure smile on her face.   
She was nervous, what if he left instead? 

Branch should've said no. He really should've, but is it bad that he wants himself to be happy?   
He'll take the chance. After all, it's not like he's gonna tell her how he feels. They're just having dinner. As friends. No big deal.

He gave her a small smile "Sure, why not?"

As they sat and ate, Branch realized it wasn't awkward like he thought it would be. Instead, they talked about her life as queen and told each other stupid jokes that had them clutching their stomachs.

"Okay okay one more. What do you call an alligator with a vest?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know, what?"

"An investigator!" she exclaimed and they burst out laughing. 

When they finally calmed down, they wore content smiles on their faces. 

Branch stared at the beautiful troll but this time he didn't look away when their eyes met. 

She chuckled a bit "Why are you staring at me like that Branchie?"

Branch's face heated up at the nickname. He didn't know where the sudden burst of courage came from but he made the choice to let her know how he felt. He was willing to take that risk in that moment. 

"Poppy..... I've got something to tell you. I've known this for a while now and I decided I should just say it before I chicken out haha...." Branch said, his voice surprisingly steady. 

Back in the bushes, Guy Diamond couldn't help but fanboy a little. "It's happening oh my God!" he whisper screamed.   
Smidge shushed him from her spot next to him.   
"Sorry." he whispered sheepishly.

Branch couldn't believe he was about to say this.   
"I-"

Before he could finish, the girl in front of him was whisked away in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but this happened so... 
> 
> This story is cross-posted on Wattpad, you can go read it there if you wish <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things like this didn't happen after dates, that much Branch was sure of.

"POPPY!" Branch yelled. 

"POPPY!" eight voices chorused from behind him. He didn't even care that their friends were spying on them. The love of his life was taken from him! Just like his Grandma. 

He clutched his chest and collapsed to the ground (so dramatic).  
This is why he was so hell bent on not caring about people. He couldn't bare the pain of losing them. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, so much that he didn't notice the crumpled piece of paper a few feet away from him. However, Suki did. She rushed to pick it up. 

"Look guys! This is a map!" she exclaimed as she smoothed it out. 

Branch's head snapped up. Did this mean they would get her back? 

He scrambled up to get a look. All that was there was a single path and a red dot at the end with a tree next to it. He assumed that's where the kidnapper stayed.  
Whoever it is wasn't careful enough, thank goodness. 

Branch, now determined, declared that he was going to find the Queen. 

"We'll come too!" announced Biggie.

Branch was about to protest. What if they got hurt? He'd never be able to forgive himself. As he looked at their faces though, he realized there was no way they were staying behind. They cared about Poppy too after all. 

So he agreed. "Okay, let's go!"

They then made haste and followed the path that would lead them straight to their friend (hopefully).

\----------------

Poppy awoke with a throbbing headache, bleary eyes and a clouded mind. She was also in complete darkness to top it off. 

"Ugh, where am I.....?"

It took a few moments for the fog over her thoughts to dissipate.  
All she saw were metal bars all around.  
Wait.  
She was in a cage! 

Now aware and alert, she tried to remember how she ended up here.  
She was having a nice evening with Branch..... then-

"Ahh Poppy, glad to see you're awake! Not." an unfamiliar voice said.

"Who are you? Where am I?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH-"

"Please stop asking so many questions and be QUIET. You're giving me a headache." the stranger complained. 

"I don't care and stop interrupting me!"  
Poppy was scared. She was also growing frustrated at a rapid rate.  
"Just tell me what you want with me!"

All of a sudden, light flooded the room. When her eyes adjusted, she saw a green male troll with red hair standing before her.

"Fine. Since you wanna know so much I'll tell you who I am. I'm Tide. A friend of the one you may know as Creek." he said. 

Poppy's eyes widened. She didn't think she'd ever hear that name again. She started to panic. Did he set up this entire thing? 

"He's behind this?! Where is that little-"  
"He's dead." said Tide. 

She was taken aback by the news. She wasn't sad about it though. 

"I know what you're gonna ask. I'm doing this for him. This is his revenge." Tide smirked. 

"Well I-It doesn't matter! You took me right in front of my friend and I bet he's looking for me right now!" she said confidently. Or at least tried to. 

He chuckled dryly. "Oh sweetie, too bad all that searching will go to waste cause he's never gonna find you."

Poppy wasn't giving up hope.  
"Just you wait! When he finds us, he's gonna whip your sorry-"

Before she could finish the door (that she didn't even see) was shattered to pieces.  
It was Branch! The Snack Pack was here too!

Relief flooded through her. 

"Poppy!" they exclaimed.  
"I'm so glad we found you!"  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Whoever did this has it coming!"  
They were all talking at once. 

She was beyond happy right now but there was still trouble to deal with.  
"GUYS!" she shouted over them and turned her head in Tide's direction.  
They immediately went quiet. Then and only then, did they notice the other troll in the room with them.

Their expressions morphed from relieved to angry in seconds. 

"Who are you?!" yelled Branch. 

Tide, despite his confused and slightly scared expression, sighed. "I really have to explain this again? Okay. I'm Tide, friend of the late Creek. I kidnapped the Queen to get him his revenge yadda yadda yadda."

"Wait, late Creek? He's gone?" Guy Diamond asked, everyone else just as surprised. They all just thought he was in hiding.

"Yep. Kicked the bucket a few weeks ago. So now that that's in the open, how the hell did you find us?"

Branch pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.  
"This look familiar?" he asked, a triumphant grin on his face. 

Tide inhaled sharply. It was the map to his home! He must've dropped it when he swung down from a tree to grab the Queen. He was careless. Seeing that he was clearly out numbered, he succumbed to his cowardice and ran. Straight out of the window. 

Everyone gasped. It wasn't exactly a short drop to the ground from this tree. They were stunned into silence.  
Branch came back to his senses first despite what they had seen a few moments ago. 

"C'mon guys. W-we've gotta get out of here." he said a bit shakily.

Satin pulled purples scissors from her hair and handed it to Branch. As soon as he picked the lock on the cage, Poppy didn't take five steps before she was enveloped into a group hug. 

"We're so glad you're alright." Branch said, lightly caressing her cheek.

Poppy's face felt warm. Of course he would be able to make her blush in a situation like this.

"Okay, not that we all don't wanna see more cute Broppy moments but I think we should make like a banana and split." Cooper said. 

\----------

On their way back, Biggie brought it to their attention that everyone else back home must be worried.

"Ohhh I feel so bad! I didn't even think about that!" exclaimed Poppy. 

With the other trolls at the forefront of their minds, they sped up their pace. 

Branch suddenly remembered a weird word Cooper had said and turned towards Satin and Chenille. 

"Hey guys, what does Broppy mean?" he asked. 

The twins simply giggled and shook their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like that went a little fast..... Hmmm


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch decides to make his feelings known. After all, who knows what could happen.

The group made it home after a few hours of walking. They were dirty and tired but safe.

Poppy took out her cowbell and hit it until trolls were rushing to where they were.

Upon seeing his daughter, Peppy let out a watery but relieved laugh and immediately hugged her.

"Oh my sweetheart! I'm so glad you and your friends are alright! Where did you go, what happened?"

The gang proceeded to tell him everything. Even about the date.

".......then he jumped out of his window. That's it..." Poppy finished.

Peppy didn't know the troll they described, but that didn't matter now. They all assumed Tide had the same fate as Creek.

He faced the crowd of trolls that gathered around them.  
"Thankfully our queen and her friends are alright!"

They all cheered and quickly dispersed, seeing that the group of friends needed space and rest.

"Okay. We can talk more tomorrow, yes? For now, you all go home and get some well deserved shut eye."

He made sure each of them made it back to their pods safely.  
Branch was the last one to be dropped off and with reason.

"Branch, I can tell this whole ordeal stressed you out to great lengths but I just need to know. Do you _truly_  love my daughter?"  
Branch looked up at Peppy with the most sincere expression he could muster.

"Yes Sir. I really do. She's the greatest thing that ever happened to me and all I wanna do is make her happy."

Peppy stared at him for a moment before giving him a gentle smile.

"None of that 'Sir' business boy. You call me Peppy alright?" Now go get some rest." Peppy said.

Branch smiled tiredly and bid him his goodbye.

\------------------

Poppy woke up late the next day but that was to be expected.  
Her body was well rested but her mind was still trying to recover from the events of yesterday.

Her heart ached somewhat for the troll they met and lost shortly after. They could've tried to help him.  
If only.....

She shook herself out of it when she realized the road her thoughts were drifting to. _The Poppy I know always stays positive in the face of_   _tragedy!_ She thought to herself.

She tidied up herself and proceeded to go outside where she saw her father waiting.

"Good morning sweetheart." he said, hugging her.

"Good morning Dad." she replied with a smile.  
"I can see you're definitely better, so I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Despite all the bad things that happened yesterday, how was that date with Branch?" he asked. He had a feeling he knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

Poppy blushed. It felt a bit embarrassing to talk about it with her dad.

"Well I had a good time! The food was great and we actually got along really well. I think he was going to tell me something at the end of it all. You know before I was..... Yeah.." she finished.

Peppy looked at her with sad eyes.  
"I'm so sorry that memory has been tainted Poppy." he said.

"It's okay! What matters is that we're all safe now. Speaking of we, I wanted to go check up on my friends." she replied.

"Well don't let me stop you. Come find me if you need anything okay? I love you, Poppy." he said, smiling tenderly.

It's times like this Poppy was really grateful for her dad.

"Thanks dad, I love you too."

With one last hug they parted ways.

Poppy was about to head to Branch's place when she noticed what looked like a letter stuck to the side of her pod.  
Curiosity got the best of her so she took it and opened it.  
Poppy felt a smile creep into her face as she read.

_____  
_In the garden of my life is you_  
 _standing out amongst the flowers._

_The single most beautiful sight_   
_vibrant and eye catching._

_The sweet fragrance_   
_that is uniquely you_   
_caressing my nostrils_   
_and reeling me in._

_What I especially love_   
_is your prickly thorns._

_While I may get pricked occasionally_   
_it's usually for my own good_   
_often grabbing my attention_   
_and reminding me_   
_to handle such a treasure_   
_with great care._

_You're beauty, sweetness, and sass_   
_are incomparable_   
_just like the rose._

_You are my rose._

_\- Branch_  
______

Poppy felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wanted to get to him now more than ever.  
\-------------  
*Earlier that morning*

Branch sat at his table staring at the last picture he had of his grandmother.

"What do I do grandma." he asked, even though he knew he'd never get a response.  
After what happened yesterday, Branch felt a surge of protectiveness over Poppy.

What if something worse happened. She would never know how much he cares for her.

Anything could happen in this crazy world, so would it be best to just get everything out there as soon as possible.  
Yes it is he thinks.

In that moment also, he decided that he should start letting go of the past.  
It had always been painful for him to look at roses. They were tied to the memory of loosing grandma Rosiepuff, since he had used one as a makeshift microphone on that day.

As painful as it might've been, he ran to the back of his home where (ironically) a rose bush sat and picked one.

He made it back inside and grabbed a pen and some paper. He sat back at his table and placed the rose next to the paper.

He had never shown his poetic skills to anyone except when they helped Bridget with Gristle, but Poppy was special and he wanted to give her his best.

Before he wrote he glanced over at his grandma's picture one more time.

 _Answers don't always come in the form of verbalized words._  
He thought to himself and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this chapter is the reason for the story's title.  
> Also the poem is not mine, I just found it and fell in love with it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they live happily ever after. Right....?

Poppy hurried to Branch's bunker to find him standing outside with a rose in his hand.

Before she could utter a word, he started.

"Twenty years ago, seeing a rose would've sent me into hysterics because it was what I sang into when my grandmother was taken from me.  
I had what you can probably call an epiphany earlier this morning. Why hold on to the past when the future is so much better and brighter?"

He took a few steps closer.

"My future which is hopefully.......you."

Poppy was at an absolute loss for words. She might've been naive at times but his message was clear. What he said next only confirmed it.

"Remember that I had something to say on our date? I wanted to tell you that I love you, Poppy." he finished a bit shyly.

A bright smile lit up the pink troll's face. Before either of them knew what was happening, Poppy was in front of Branch gently cupping his face and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Branch was surprised to say the least. The actual love of his life was kissing him and he was kissing back and wow is this real?

After a few more seconds they pulled away slightly.

"I love you too Branch." Poppy whispered.

The pair were so immersed in each other that they almost didn't hear the chorus of 'awws' behind them.

"Our ship has sailed! I can die  
ha-a-appily now!" Guy Diamond said dramatically. Despite his antics he was truly happy for the duo. Everyone was.

"Finally! We've been waiting since forever for you guys to get together." Suki said with a grin.

Branch and Poppy were practically the color of a tomato. They couldn't believe their friends sometimes!

"In light of all the good and bad that's happens, I think we deserve a party!" exclaimed Cooper.

Cheers of 'yeah!' and 'alright!' were heard and Poppy, being the party lover she is, couldn't agree more.

"Then it's settled! We start preparing now!" she announced.

While the rest of their friends ran of to set up the party, Poppy bashfully looked at Branch.

"So.... Are we together now...?" she asked. She's never felt this awkward asking a question in her life!

Branch smiled. She was so cute!  
"If you want to be, then yes we are." he replied.

Poppy shot him a smile. "Okay." she said breathlessly.

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes with dopey looks on their faces.  
Only God knows how's Branch managed to snap himself out of it.

"We should um..... g-go help them with party planning and stuff. " he stuttered.

Poppy giggled in response. "Yeah, let's go!"

\-----------------  
It was finally time for the party and Branch was on cloud nine. He felt overwhelmingly happy to the point where he didn't know what to do with himself.

He was a bit apprehensive about going to the party but if he didn't, Poppy would be sad. He couldn't let that happen like the many times before. Especially since they just made their relationship official.

So he dragged his butt to it and joined his _girlfriend_  and the rest of the snack pack upon arrival.

\---------  
The party was wild and loud. DJ Suki played some of the best tracks she had and the crowd was going crazy! Poppy had invited the Bergens too and they enjoyed themselves just as much.

Coming down to the middle of the celebration, Poppy grabbed everyone's attention.

"Good night everybody, we decided to throw this party to celebrate our safe return from the incident a few days ago. I wanted to publicly thank my friends though, especially Branch, for saving me. I really don't know what would've happened without them."

The crowd cheered for the team of the Queen's rescuers.

"Also, this is just a heads up. You all might have a new king soon. Can't do all the work alone now can I?"  
She found Branch at the front of the crowd and winked at him.

All eyes landed on Branch and they cheered. He even got some pats on the back. His face was on fire, talk about being the center of attention!

Poppy had mercy on him, thank goodness. Even though she was the one who put him in that situation.

"Okay everybody! Who's ready to party some more?!" she shouted.

The crowd roared.

Branch was actually having a great time. What made it better though, was when Poppy came to dance with him. At the end of it all, she planted a kiss on him in front of _everyone_ , but Branch was too happy to care.

\--------  
Unknown POV

That should be me..... Me!

It's not fair......I was the one who was there the most...

_____________  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Yep.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah sorry it's so short >.


End file.
